I'll Keep You Safe
by jazzybizzle
Summary: Maria the Hedgehog was in a panic. Yes, Maria Isobel Robotnik was alive, reborn as a hedgehog. Why a hedgehog? She didn't know. All she remembered was when she came back to life, there was a bright, blue light, and next thing she knew she had awoken; naked and laying in the grass, with nothing but golden and peachy fur and long quills running up and down her back. Shadria & Sonamy
1. Lost and Found

**Hey guys! This is my first Shadria fanfic-not my first time writing them though. They're all over my Sonamy stories. ^w^**

**Hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

Maria the Hedgehog was in a panic.

Yes, Maria Isobel Robotnik was alive, reborn as a hedgehog. Why a hedgehog? She didn't know. All she remembered was when she came back to life, there was a bright, blue light, and next thing she knew she had awoken; naked and laying in the grass, with nothing but golden and peachy fur and long quills running up and down her back.

She's been alive for about a month now.

Since her return, she had resided in a quiet, tranquil apartment complex, keeping herself on the down low; what supposed-to-be-dead person wouldn't? Despite herself, she couldn't help but be drawn to a certain dark hedgehog that appeared in the headlines every month. Every time it was the same.

Shadow the Hedgehog, Maria's best friend in her human life, would be seen standing with a blue and a white hedgehog; and, around them, were the same ones that showed up in every news report-a pink hedgehog, a two-tailed fox, a rabbit, a purple cat, a white bat, a red echidna, and many others. Who were they? They must have been friends of his..._Where _were they? No matter how hard she searched, Maria simply could not find the Black Blur.

Now, back to her prediciment at hand. She had been grocery shopping-her last time to be doing this at night, but she figured that the market wouldn't be as busy-when a strange yellow and black robot started chasing her! Since she had never been chased before, given less by a _robot_, she did the only thing she could do. She ran.

Aaaand fell down a well.

Yes, a water well. Luckily she had landed safe enough so she wouldn't break anything.

And she's been down there for about an hour.

She still heard the robot marching around, making clicking and beeping noises, heavy metal feet shaking the walls around her.

Maria sighed, checking her cell phone, which was almost dead. She groaned, sitting down on the floor and hugging her knees as she leaned her head against the wall. "Great..." she croaked. She had been screaming for help, so much that her voice was now hoarse.

_How am I gonna...?_

"Kyai!" someone from above exclaimed, and there was a thunk. It was a cocky male voice. "Take that, ya bastard!"

Maria's head snapped up.

A female grunt was heard next, followed by a zapping sound, and a yelp in protest. "God, I _hate_ these things!"

"You okay, Ames?"

A blissful sigh. "I'm fine now..."

"Heh...Good..."

And then Maria heard a different, deep and rasp voice; _his_ voice. "I'd hate to ruin your little moment there, but have you forgotten why we're here?"

"Oh," said the other male.

"Right," said the female. "Hellooooo!" she called out. "Anybody here?"

Maria jumped to her feet. "Hel..." She cleared her throat. "Hello!"

The blonde then saw a pink head peep in, jade green eyes meeting sapphire blue. Maria gasped; this was the girl from TV!

"Guys..." the pink hedgehog said. "Guys!"

Two hedgehogs appeared on either side of her. One was blue with a lighter shade of green eyes, and the other Maria recognized her automatically. Dark hedgehog. Black and red quills. Ruby, bloody red eyes. Sinister, yet troubled look.

"Hey there!" The blue one said. "You okay?"

"I-I'm okay! Um...wh...who are you?"

"I'm Sonic," he flashed her a grin, "Sonic the Hedgehog! And these are my friends-"

"Not your friend..." Shadow muttered.

"Suuuure." Sonic rolled his eyes before continuing, "That's Shadow. He's a grumpy-puss, but ya gotta love 'em!"

_I know..._Maria thought.

"And I'm Amy Rose!" said the other girl, giving Maria a friendly wave. "Don't worry, we'll find a way to get you out!"

Shadow sighed. "This is taking too long. Isn't it obvious?" He hopped, perching himself on the edge. "We get the girl, and we get out of here. I'm getting impatient."

Maria gasped as Shadow fell, so fast he was a blur. She jumped with a start as he appeared in front of her; so silently, so abruptly.

Shadow held his hands out, "Easy...there's no need to be afraid now. The robot's gone."

"Really?" Her eyes widened as she gazed at him in wonder.

He started to eye her weird. "Yeah..."

"I-I'm sorry," Maria stammered. "I just...well..."

"What?"

Maria bit her lip. What would he say if he found out who she really was? He was already studying her, analyzing; he was a deep thinker. Anything could be going on in that brain of his...

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you..." she murmured. He was still studying her, now with a puzzled look. This time, Maria tilted her head to the side in confusion.

"My apologies..." he said slowly. "I feel like I know you...You remind me of...someone I once knew..." Even quieter, "Someone I really cared about..."

"Was...was it a girl?" Maria asked. "A human girl?" Shadow stared at her. "With blonde hair and blue eyes? And...her name was Maria?"

His lips pulled back over his teeth. "Who the hell are you and how do you know about Maria?"

Maria was taken aback by the harsh tone of his voice. "I...I-"

"_Answer me._" He advanced on her, and she stumbled back against the wall.

Maria gulped. It was now or never.

_"I._..was that girl," she admitted, and he froze. "The girl you grew up with..." Shock and disbelief took over his features, so she hurried along. "The girl who read stories to you because you didn't know how to read, and she ended up teaching you everything she learned. The girl who laughed with you, cried with you." Shadow shook his head, backing away as she began to walk towards him. "The girl who'd get scared in the middle of the night and came to sleep with you until she was ten years old..."

And she stopped in front of him, almost tearfully continuing, "And I'm the same girl who you tried to save all those years ago, but pushed you in the escape pod instead, knowing only one of us would make it. And the bullet...went through here," Maria touched her back, "and out here," she took his hand and placed it on the center of her chest. "And I _begged_ you to give them a chance, to be happy. I wanted you to experience what I never could, 'cause I knew I wasn't gonna make it...it was too late for me...

"But I'm back now." She gulped as he pulled his hand away. "Don't you believe me?"

Shadow looked off to the side, deeply frowning. "I don't know what to believe."

Maria hung her head sadly, and he noticed this.

She suddenly then spoke up again a little more confidently, "Your favorite color is black, but we used to have debates on whether or not black is an actual color!" He began eyeing her again. "Your favorite past time when you're not running is reading-you love mysteries and dark action! Y-Your favorite food is chicken flavored noodles, and you hate using chopsticks because you think they're useless utensils! Your..." Tears fell down her cheeks. "You'd always tell me that you'll always protect me and keep me safe...you promised me...we promised each other that we'll be best friends forever, no matter what happens. We even pinky swore!" She held up her pinky finger and hung her head again; he probably still didn't believe her...

So it surprised her when his pinky finger locked around hers, and her head snapped up once more; his gaze on her was so intense that she felt like looking away but she knew she couldn't, and when she observed closer, she could've sworn she saw moisture in his eyes.

"Forever," Shadow said, looking down at their fingers; it was such a childish thing to do, but at the same time he could care less. "I _did_ promise you that..." He met her gaze. "Maria..."

Maria gasped. "So you _do_ believe me?"

"...Yes."

With a happy sob, she threw her arms around his neck and hugged him; Shadow wasn't used to being hugged-hell, he hardly tolerated anybody touching him, but he got hugs from Amy and Cream anyway-and this was an exception. Gradually, he wrapped his arms around her and returned the embrace.

"And I intend to keep my promise," he whispered, turning her around. "Do you trust me?"

Maria nodded.

Shadow wrapped his arms around her from behind, pulling her backside to his front. She gripped his wrist and lower arm. "Close your eyes."

Maria closed her eyes, squeezing him tight as she felt him tense, ready to spring.

Shadow jumped.

Once they hit the ground, finally outside of the well, Shadow released Maria and she opened her eyes.

And she wished she hadn't. Her body swayed a little and she felt dizzy. "Oh..."

"Maria?" Shadow said with concern.

Amy gasped, "Oh no, I think she's gonna-!"

The blonde fell back, her world turning black as her body hit the ground.


	2. Who's Eggman?

**I was very surprised by you guys' feedback! Thank you all so much :)**

**Here's the next chappie, as promised(:**

* * *

Maria groaned dryly, feeling a cool, damp towel being gently applied to her face. Her eyes fluttered open, coming in contact with a pair of warm, cinnamon brown pools. They belonged to a rabbit who looked old enough to be a mother.

"It's alright, dear. You're safe."

Maria managed to sit up, in which the older rabbit added, "Careful..." The blonde felt her head, leaning back against the pillows.

"Oho...where am I? Who...who are you?"

"My name is Vanilla, and you are in my home," the rabbit informed. "Sonic, Amy, and Shadow brought you here after you fainted. Gave us all a little fright there as well."

"Shadow?" Her eyes widened. "Where is he? Did he-?"

"Hasn't left your side until not five minutes prior." Vanilla chuckled softly.

"Momma?" Cream stuck her head in the room. "The eggs are-" she noticed Maria and smiled before leaving the room again, racing down the stairs. "Mister Shadow, Mister Shadow!"

Shadow sighed. "What, kid?"

"Mister Shadow, Mister Shadow!" Cream grabbed his hand, yanking him off the couch and causing the dark hedgehog to yelp, and ran back upstairs. "She's awake, she's awake!"

"Really?" All of his irritation with the small girl was gone now.

"Yes! You told me to let you know when she wakes up, remember?" She opened the door, pointing. "See? Look!"

Maria gasped, a smile breaking out across her face when she saw Shadow come in. He even gave her his version of a smile before looking over at Vanilla.

"I'll give you two some time alone," said Vanilla, patting Shadow's shoulder as she passed.

"Thanks, Miss Vanilla," Shadow said; as soon as the door closed, he walked over to where Maria sat. Stopping halfway as she pushed the blankets aside and hopped out of bed, he opened his arms as she slammed into him. "Careful," he cautioned as she clung to him. He didn't blame her. He returned her embrace, closing his eyes.

Maria did feel a little dizzy. "How long was I out?"

"A few hours," Shadow replied honestly. "Felt like days."

"Did you get any rest?"

Shadow nodded and even chuckled. "After Miss Vanilla made me, yes."

She giggled some, and then he pulled back first, his eyes traveling over her.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

Her stomach growled, and she placed her hand over it. "Kinda hungry."

He chuckled. "Let's get you something to eat then."

* * *

As Maria ate her eggs, toast, sausage, and biscuit, she got to know Cream and discovered that she genuinely liked her and Vanilla. Maria noticed that during almost the entire time, Shadow stood in the corner with arms crossed and an impassive look on his face.

Maria leaned over to Cream, "Is he always like this?"

Cream giggled and nodded. "Oh yes."

"Shadow, aren't you hungry?" Maria asked him.

Shadow shook his head. "Not really."

"Yes you are," Vanilla disagreed, walking over to him. One hand pushed a full plate in his arms, the other guiding him to the kitchen table. "You are going to march yourself over to the kitchen table and eat everything on your plate, young man!"

"Y-Yes ma'am," Shadow stammered, sitting down next to Maria.

The front door opened. "Yo, yo, yooo!"

"Come on in, Mister Sonic!" Cream waved, smiling big when she saw Tails and Amy follow him. "Hi, Amy! Hi, Miles!"

Maria turned around in her seat to watch the rabbit get up and hug the two-tailed fox, causing him to blush and smile.

"You're just in time for breakfast!" Cream said.

"Yum!" Sonic licked his lips as Vanilla gave him a plate, sitting on the other side of Shadow.

Amy got her plate, sitting down next to Sonic. "Hey, Tails, this is Maria! The girl we told you about."

"Nice to meet you," Tails said, shaking Maria's hand before sitting down next to Cream.

"Nice to meet you too," Maria replied with a smile. She giggled when she saw Shadow stab his sausage. "Shadow, are you okay?"

"Peachy," Shadow growled, but sneaked a smile in her direction. She smiled back at him.

"So, Maria!" said Amy. "You feeling better now?"

"Oh yes," Maria said. "Now I know that everyone's okay..."

Sonic scoffed. "No worries, new girl. We always got this. Robots are a piece of cake. I only have a problem when they try to steal Amy away from m-" He stopped, meeting Amy's curious jade orbs and Tails's smirking mouth. "Well, anyone really." He drank his orange juice.

"Uh huh," Shadow muttered.

"Oh come on! You'd act the same way if that Eggbot captured Maria last night! I'm just saying..." Sonic blushed, looking down as he pushed his fork around his plate. "Maria's as close to you as Amy is to me. Gotta look out for that stuff."

Amy and Cream shared a happy look, the sakura hedgehog's cheeks as pink as her quills.

Shadow rolled his eyes.

"Excuse me?" Maria spoke up. "What's an Egg...bot?"

"One of Eggman's robots," Sonic looked up to say.

"Who's Eggman?"

"A fat man," Sonic and Amy said in unison before looking at each other with smiles on their faces. "Oh JINX! Double jinx!" They pointed to each other, voices rising as they rose out of their seats, "TRIPLE JINX!-"

"Bonnie and Clyde," Shadow interjected, causing the two to fall silent and sit back down. Sighing, he turned to the blonde sitting next to him. "Dr. Eggman is an evil villain that has been after Sonic for quite some time. He is...very round, so that's why we refer to him as 'Eggman'. He also attempts to take over the world multiple times, causing trouble and havoc around the world. Which is why we have to stop him."

"Many many times," Sonic added, and Shadow nodded.

"Yes," the dark hedgehog agreed. "Multiple times. In the past, I was...not exactly a hero. But I wasn't a villain either. I did what I had to do to regain my memories. The thought of you kept me sane, and eventually I became a full hero."

Maria smiled. "That's great. But...is this Eggman...um...is that his real name?"

Sonic shook his head. "Nope."

"The Doctor's real name is Ivo." Shadow eyed Maria carefully, speaking at a slow pace. "Ivo Robotnik."

Maria's eyes widened. "W-What?"


End file.
